


my lips (your poison)

by bullshippin



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: F/M, Why am I even writing this, also graphic context of sorts, also kinda smut, also loren is a pining little bitch, ok, this is all very un-canon, this is for bekka, title from asking alexandria's not the american average, unlike the book, warning for the sucking of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshippin/pseuds/bullshippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Zoey's bloodlust gets a little bit out of hand (and Heath just happens to be there at the wrong (or right) time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lips (your poison)

Zoey Redbird knows her life is a mess.

She knows that cheating on her picture perfect boyfriend (with her teacher of all things) is already fifty shades of fucked up.

So don't ask her why she allowed Heath to visit.

Don't ask her how she could possibly end up in the position she's in now, her lithe legs wrapped around Heath's broad frame, his head tipped back, inviting. She can _see_ the blood thrumming strongly through his veins. She tries to think of him like food, human cattle, so she can rationalize her decisions up to this point. She honestly knows better.

He smells like a boy, the soft scent of the Armani cologne he used to wear still lingers in his letterman jacket, bringing welcomed memories of a better time. Heath's an athlete and his pulse is strong and Zoey has to bite into her own tongue to keep herself from snapping into a thousand fragments, the smell of blood like some kind of twisted drug. "Are you sure you want to do this again? The fallout might be so much worse this time, Heath." She can see the pheromones that all vampyres seem to have glaze his eyes over. He nods his head, but she knows she could ask him to drive a bus of orphans off a cliff and in this state he'd say yes. But her sharp teeth rub against her tongue, and she knows how good it's going to feel for Heath. She can _taste_ it.

So against her sane better judgement, she leans in, scraping her teeth over her favorite vein.

She can't even believe she has a favorite (it makes everything more real, more insane).

Heath makes a deep sound in the back of his throat, completely guttural, and she musters up the patience to tease him a bit. She traces the rapid beat of his heart with her plush lips, feels him shiver against her.

Completely unlike her, she laughs, bites down. A soft sound reverberates around the room and she's not even sure who made it as her fangs sink into the smooth, tan flesh of his neck.

Zoey doesn't ever think she'll get used to the taste of blood, every single one of her taste buds on edge as the sweet liquid pours into her mouth. She feels on top of the world when Heath lets out a groan of her name.

-

Loren watches.

It's what Neferet tells him to do, so he does it.

He watches the two teenagers imprint from across the courtyard, his skilled sight able to see through the tinting of the windows (call it the perks of surviving the change). He can see the human grasp his- Zoey's bottom, pulling her against him, rocking her rhythmically against him.

He can hardly contain his rage, but he breathes. He can't let his unwelcome and against all odds _actual_ feelings get in the way of his mission.

While he's thinking, the grinding between the two gets more desperate, the speed of their bodies escalating as Loren's fistclench at his sides.

-

Zoey feels like she can't breathe, her fists buried in Heath's undershirt as she rocks down against him. She can feel him, hard, almost throbbing. As his pulse speeds up, so does the speed of the blood pouring out of the puncture wounds in his neck. She wants to make him come (knows it'll make it that much sweeter) and so she sucks on his neck and grinds down particularly hard, feels him shudder against her as he releases himself. Giggling through her mouthful of perfection, she feels high, couldn't ask for more when Heath slurs out an "I'm gonna take a 'lil nap, now, Zo..."

She guiltily allows herself a few more precious moments before the horror of the situation inevitably sinks in.

 

She is  _so_ fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> shut up bekka you know you laughed at that next to last line


End file.
